The Ancient Gems
by Yoshiblue4
Summary: Bowser tricks Mario and Luigi into finding three gemstones that he hopes to use to rule the world. Rated T to be safe.
1. A Deal

**_A/N:_** This story was sent in at a different site, which has Bowser's father known as "Morton Koopa Sr." and Wart as Bowser's brother. Mario and Luigi are also generally, idiots. I hope this answers a few questions.

****

**_Chapter One: A Deal_**

Mario and Luigi were off on another adventure to rescue Princess Peach. It was simple and the enemies were easy to take care of. Once they arrived at Koopa Castle, they took some easy, straight-forward paths they remembered from previous adventures and made it to the throne room of Bowser, King of the Koopas.

"So, you've finally made it," said Bowser.

"Yup-a, and now we're-a going to defeat you again!" said Mario.

Mario and Luigi ran toward the Koopa King, but Bowser wasn't planning a fight.

"Stop it, you idiots!"

Mario and Luigi came to a stop and looked confused. Why did Bowser want them to stop? They both had the same thing on their mind: they thought he was telling them to stop to trick them. But before they were able to take another step, Bowser started talking again.

"So, you want the princess back, eh? Well, here's the deal…"

Mario and Luigi listened.

"I want these cool gemstones known as the Ancient Gems. I've got this little piece of paper that has pictures of them. Here…"

The Koopa King handed the two plumbers a piece of paper. Three gems, a Sparkling Ruby, a Sparkling Emerald, and a Sparkling Diamond were seen.

"That's what they look like. I want them, and I'll return the princess if you find them and give them to me," said Bowser.

"We can't-a trust you," said Luigi.

"Sure ya can. I swear, if you find these Gems, I'll hand over the princess. Then the Mushroom Kingdom will be back to normal. And if I don't keep my promise, you can defeat me again. So, is it a deal?"

Mario and Luigi looked at each other and turned their heads back to Bowser. They nodded.

"Good, good. I think one is in the Mushroom Kingdom, another is in Dinosaur Land, and another is in Sub-con. Go that?" asked Bowser.

"Yep-a," said Mario.

"Good. Now, get your ugly mugs outta here and find those Gems!"

Luigi stuck the paper in his pocket and the two Brothers left the castle. It did not occur to them that this was a part of Bowser's plot.

"Hahaha! Those stupid fools!"


	2. Clogged Pipe

**_Chapter Two: Clogged Pipe_**

Mario and Luigi arrived back in the Mushroom Kingdom and headed into Toad Town. The first person they saw was Toad.

"Hi! Um… Mario? Luigi? Where's the princess?" Toad asked.

"We made a deal with Bowser. If we-a get things known as the Ancient Gems, we-a can get the princess back," said Mario.

"But… how can you trust Bowser?"

"He swore it. And-a he said we could-a defeat him if he lied," Mario said.

"O…kay. But I am getting suspicious. Watch yourselves."

Mario and Luigi were heading to their house to get prepared but were stopped when they heard some yelling from a house. They headed over to it and knocked. A Mushroomer woman opened the door.

"Hello... hey! You're the Mario Brothers!" she said.

"Yep. That's-a us," said Luigi.

"I'm Toace T. Pleasure to meet you. We could use your help! You see, our pipe got clogged up by something and the pipe exploded. Our basement is flooded… almost. You're plumbers, right?"

"Yeah. We can handle the problem."

"Thank you!"

She led them to the basement. The plumbers held their noses when the horrible smell reached their noses. They saw a Mushroomer man trying to figure out what to do at the bottom of the stairs.

"That's my husband, Sall T. He's been trying to figure out what to do for a long time," said Toace T.

The Mario Brothers got to work fixing the pipe. After what seemed like hours of fixing the pipe that exploded, they saw what had stopped up the water and caused this: a red object. They put it aside and finished fixing the pipe. Once they were done they were thanked by the Mushroomers living in the house. They left and took the object with them. Once they got home, they put their wet stinky cloths in the washing machine and washed their hands. Luigi then remembered the paper Bowser had given them and took it out real quick. It was a little harder to see the Ancient Gems on the paper now that it was wet, but when it dried they would be visible again. They also decided washing their hands wasn't good enough. They took baths, and when they were done, their clothes were clean. They didn't feel like waiting for them to dry, so they went ahead and put on their clean clothes. They washed the object that had clogged the pipe and everything seemed clean now. They looked at the red object. It was sparkling and looked like a ruby. They looked at the now-dry paper and saw the Ruby image on the paper was the same as the red object that had been clogging the pipe. They had just found the Ancient Ruby!


	3. Arguing Shy Guys

_**Chapter Three: Arguing Shy Guys**_

Somewhere- no one actually knows where, but it isn't important- two red Shy Guys were discussing something. We can here them calling each other names. The one that was apparently called idiot called the other one Ralph, which must have been his name. Ralph later called 'idiot' by his real name, Bob.

"I'm telling ya, it was a screw up. A BIG one. We dropped that important item in a pipe!" Ralph said, panicking.

"Bah, we are going to be fine. Baron Guy won't be harsh with us," said Bob.

"You don't understand. He WILL. How could you have forgotten? He yelled at us yesterday. He yelled at us the day before… two weeks ago… months ago… years ago, even! A decade ago! He's always yelling at us!" said Ralph.

"You're acting like it is a big issue," said Bob.

"That's because it IS!" Ralph replied.

"Let's just get the Ruby back," said Bob.

"I suggested that twelve times and each time you said But we don't know where it is!" complained Ralph.

"Why don't we just go down the pipe we dropped it in?" asked Bob.

"Burrrr… I hate going through pipes."

"You whiny crybaby! Come on!"

So the two went in a pipe and eventually began to get stuck. They ended up shot back the way they'd come.

"I KNEW it wouldn't work," said Ralph.

"Shut up! Come on, where did that pipe go to?" asked Bob.

"I have no idea," said Ralph.

"Well, from the way we turned, it seemed like Toad Town," said Bob.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Ralph.

With that, the two argumentative Shy Guy friends headed toward Toad Town. When they arrived, they asked Mushroomers about seeing a ruby. One of them reported they had had a flood in the house and the Mario Brothers had left with a red object. The Shy Guys then asked the Mushroomers where the Marios lived. Finally, they found out and headed there.

"We are finally here," said Ralph.

"Now let's see if the red object was the Ruby," said Bob.

The two knocked on the door. After a minute, an impatient Ralph broke the window. The two leaped into the house.

"Okay. Let's nab that thing and get out of here," said Bob.

He grabbed it and the two took off, using the door this time. The two Shy Guys entered Toad Town and headed to Goomba Road. They entered a cave in one of the hills and a door was seen. They went through the portal to Sub-con…


	4. Bowser's Plans, Revealed

**_A/N:_** I also forgot to mention before, the site reffers to the planet that the Mario games take place on as "Plit". I hope this answers more questions.

**_Chapter Four: Bowser's Plans, Revealed_**

Bowser wandered around, impatiently, at his castle. He wanted the Ancient Gems… NOW. One of his smarter minions, Bluepa(a blue Koopa), suggested a pill to calm the Koopa King down.

"Nah. On second thought, go ahead," said Bowser.

"Yes, Lord Bowser," said Blueka.

His minion left and he began to wonder something. "Why in the world did I hire a random blue Koopa to be a minion?" Bowser asked himself.

Kammy entered the room, flying on her broom. "I might know why. But I don't want to be fried," said Kammy.

"Tell me," said Bowser.

"Promise you won't fry me?" asked Kammy.

"I swear it. Now hurry up, you crusty hag!" shouted Bowser.

"Um… Because you're an idiot?" suggested Kammy.

"Why you…"

Bowser flamed Kammy. Her broom burnt to a crisp and she fell.

"This shows how untrustworthy you are," she said, still on the ground.

"And how stupid the Mario Brothers are," said Bowser.

His minion, Blueka, came back with some weird Koopa Drink and a pill. Bowser took it and was now calm and patient. He decided to go over everything with Peach. He entered Peach's room, which he had built years ago. She would be put in the same room all the time and had to get used to it.

"So, Mario and Luigi are going to retrieve some gems known as the Ancient Gems…"

"… And why are you telling me this, you cruel Koopa?" asked Peach.

"Because I want you to know everything. So I tricked the Marios into getting the items. With them, I can rule Plit."

"How could you?" asked Peach.

"Bwahaha. I didn't lie when I said I would return you to your kingdom. You can even rule it to make things easier on me, but I will still have more power over you and that dumb father of yours," said Bowser.

"Don't call my father dumb! He just has… problems,"yelled Peach. "And don't think you'll get away with this! The Mario Brothers will stop you!" Peach continued.

"Bwahaha! I wouldn't be worried about them. It's my warty brother. He said he could get those Gems and rule Plit and Sub-con before I ever did! So I am going to prove him wrong and get them first and rule Plit and Sub-con. We are rivals in this little 'game'."

"You and your horrible brother. Morton must have been real nasty. Something only my father would know. Too bad he has those problems. We may never know," said Peach.

"Bwaha! Yep, King Dad was a terrifying villain. I miss him…"

Bowser then left the room since he had nothing else to say.


	5. Yoshi's Island

**_Chapter Five: Yoshi's Island_**

Mario and Luigi were on a ship approaching Yoshi's Island. They looked down off the side of the ship at the waves splashing around. They occasionaly saw a Dolphin poke its head up from out of the water. Something then occured to Luigi.

"Mario, I am not so sure about this. This could be one of Bowser's traps. Shouldn't we have defeated him again?"

"I don't know. He always seems to return after getting burned, after falling down a so-called bottomless pit, or whatever. Besides, he may not have been lying. And if this was a trap, I don't think we would have found that ruby," Mario replied.

"How convenient for it to appear like that..."

"Yeah."

"Mario, do you think it was such a good idea to leave it in our house? We don't have security," Luigi asked.

"Nah. Who-a else would be looking for them?" Mario said.

"Guess you're right."

The ship made it to Yoshi's Island, and Mario and Luigi were greeted by their old friend, Yoshi.

"Mario! Luigi! Yoshi glad to see you!" said Yoshi excitedly.

"Good to see you, too, Yoshi!" said Mario.

"Hey, Yoshi. Have you seen a sparkling gemstone anywhere?" asked Luigi.

"Huh?"

Mario showed him the paper with the pictures of the gemstones and told them all about what had happened.

"I saw an emerald like that about a month or two ago," Yoshi said, pointing to the sparkling emerald on the paper.

"Where?" Mario asked.

"In a cave on the Yellow Switch Palace Mountain! Come on, I'll show you," he said.

The plumbers followed the dinosaur.


	6. Baron Guy

**_Chapter Six: Baron Guy_**

"Wasn't it kind of ridiculous that you were blackmailing me because I wouldn't move?" asked Bob.

"You said you would wait until Christmas, or something like that," said Ralph.

"Ha! That just shows that ya don't know what a joke is," laughed Bob.

"Well, next time, I'll come to my senses and give a better reason to blackmail," Ralph replied.

Eventually the two reached a group of more Shy Guys. A big one approached.

"You report to me, because...?" asked the large one.

"We found the Sparkly Ruby!" announced Bob.

"Good job. You two are top Shy Guys of the week! You're third in command," said the large one.

"Thank you, Baron Guy," said Ralph.

"Our Ancient Gemstone metal detector has detected the diamond, though we haven't reached the exact location. We are currently digging for it," said Baron Guy, the large Shy Guy.

"Where's the other one?" asked Ralph.

"I don't know. Some far away island, I think," the Baron replied.

"Oh..."

"Let's move to the area where the diamond is."

The Shy Guys got moving. Soon they got near an area where dirt was all around. Shy Guys, Ninjis, Frogs, and Pidgits were digging for it. Soon they heard someone shouting.

"I found it! I found it!" said a Ninji, bouncing over to the Shy Group. He was holding a sparkling diamond in his hand...


	7. Crazed Kamek

**_Chapter Seven: Crazed Kamek_**

Bowser would have been pacing, though Blueka had given him his pills. Kammy was wondering something...

"Uh, Lord Bowser? Was it true what you said about letting Peach go?" asked the Magikoopa, Kammy.

"Maybe... I break promises... I lie. But it's not like I guarantee anything. I have the right to change my mind, ya know," said Bowser.

"Okay, sir. Just wondering..." And with that, she left. She headed to a room with an archway in it. She blasted a spell that was lightgreen and it created bright light when it went though the archway. It was a portal! She went through and into Vanilla Dome...

Bowser's forces were searching all around Dinosaur Land, where there was supposed to be an Ancient Gem, according to an old book. The Koopas' Dino Land base was in Vanilla Dome.

Kammy entered the Dinosaur Land Koopa Base.

"We've sent Mario and Luigi to find these Ancient Gems for us. Don't attack if you see them searching." She headed back to Bowser's Castle.

"I don't trust them. I'll prove they're up to something!"

"But sir, we haven't seen what they're doi-"

"Shut up! It's my turn to interrupt. Now, we will search for these Mario Brothers."

He got on his broom and took off.

"That guy's gone crazy," said the Koopa.

Vanilla Heights opened up, and the Koopa Cruiser came out. It followed Kamek through the air as he searched for the Mario Brothers. For some reason, he just didn't trust them. He wanted to see what they were up to.


	8. The Flashback

_**Chapter Eight: The Flashback**_

The two Mario Brothers followed their dino pal. Eventually, the three got tired. They sat on a rock near the lake.

"So how did you come across this gem anyway?" Luigi asked.

"Oh. About that. Yoshi tell whole story" Yoshi said.

Yoshi was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was woken up by screaming.

Yoshi ran outside to see Roshi, a red Yoshi, getting kidnapped.

"Uh oh. Yoshi better save Roshi"

Yoshi followed the dark figure that was holding Roshi, who was tied up. He followed it up the mountain of the Yellow Switch Palace, to the top. He hid behind a rock once there and saw three more figures mumbling something to the one with Roshi.

Soon, the four started a fire. One took out a book and was saying stuff really loud.

"He who was foolishly kidnapped will be the source. The source of power, he will be. The great one will rise again with his energy. Let lightning strike down onto the foolish one. The foolish one that was kidnapped. His energy will be the great one's energy. The great one will rise. Foolish people will run, terrified. We thank this foolish one and now his energy is the great one's," the figure said, reading from the book.

It started raining. Thunder roared and lighting was everywhere. Roshi was tied onto a poll, sitting over a campfire. Lightning struck. Roshi screamed as the electricity entered him, and stole his energy.

"That enough!" Yoshi yelled, coming out from behind the rock.

"Another foolish one comes," said the figure who had kidnapped Roshi.

"Hehehe. These fools will be terrified," said a figure.

Soon, lightning struck the mountain. A terrifyingly ugly Koopa stood where the lightning had struck. The figures fled the area.

"If memory correct, this..." Yoshi began.

The Koopa laughed as he stomped over to Yoshi.

"...Morton Koopa Senior," Yoshi finished.

"Wa ha ha ha! You fool! You're going to be sqaushed like a bug!" yelled Bowser's father, Morton.

"Yoshi think not," said Yoshi, with a grin.

He grabbed the book and began to read the reverse spell.

"NO!" screamed Morton.

Morton chased Yoshi as the dino read the words.

"The great one who rose will fall again. His energy will return to the foolish one's body," Yoshi said.

"NOOOOOOOO! You can't be doing this to me! NOOOO-" Morton was struck by lightning. He vanished.

Roshi got hit by lightning again. His energy returned. Yoshi untied him.

"Let hope this never happen again!" said Yoshi.

"Roshi agree with Yoshi. Roshi also thank Yoshi" said Roshi.

"Roshi welcome," said Yoshi.

Yoshi's foot was then grabbed.

"You ain't doing that to me, you fool!" said the figure that had revived Morton. It seems that it had climbed back up.

"Let go!" said Yoshi, just as he was pulled down.

All Yoshi could see as he was falling was Roshi kicking the figure, and then his head hit the ground and he lost consciousness...

Yoshi woke up. He had no idea where he was. He was just on some side of the mountain. He got up and saw a cave ahead of him. He entered. There were a few Swoopers flying around. Yoshi made it to a bridge over a dark pit. Yoshi walked across and entered a room. Up high was an emerald. It sparkled. Not even Yoshi's jump could reach it, though. Maybe some other day he would try again...

Yoshi left the cave. He wandered around. He suddenly tripped and began rolling off a cliff. Well, what do you know? The ground wasn't far below. Yoshi found a familiar path and took it down. He passed the lake and made it down to Yoshi Village...

"Interesting story," the two brothers said at the same time.

"Yup. Everyone like story. We aren't far from cave," Yoshi said.

After a while, they were ready to continue. Yoshi led the way


	9. Two Collected, One to Go

_**Chapter Nine: Two Collected, One to Go**_

"We have two of the three Ancient Gems, King Wart," Baron Guy said to the King of Sub-con.

"Very good. I bet that fool Bowser doesn't even have any!" Wart laughed.

"Our spies have discovered that the Mario Brothers are looking for them," Baron Guy said.

"Pbth. Don't bother with them. They are fools," Wart said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"When we first met..."

"I am the great Wart! Ah ha ha ha!" Wart laughed.

"It's-a me, Mario!" Mario said.

"Okay, who cares? You copying me?" Wart asked.

"It's-a me, Mario!" Mario said again.

"And who is this creepy green guy?" Wart asked.

"It's-a me, Luigi!" Luigi said.

"And I am Princess Peach" Peach said.

"I'm Toad! Hi!" Toad said.

"Is there a reason these guys are idiots?" Wart asked.

"I WANT MILK!" Mario yelled.

"I want a milk!" Luigi yelled.

"Milk!" the two said. "WE WANT MILK!" they yelled.

"... It's a mental problem they have," Peach said.

"Ha. They are idiots," Wart said.

"They've improved..." Baron Guy said.

"I doubt they have improved much," said Wart.

"They have! They are now, um... intelligent!" Baron Guy said.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Wart said, jumping from his throne.

"It's true," Baron Guy said.

"Well, send some Shy Guys to get that Emerald!" Wart yelled.

"Yes, sir," Baron Guy said.


	10. Battle on the Bridge

_**Chapter Ten: Battle on the Bridge**_

Kamek was leading the Koopa Cruiser across the skies of Dinosaur Land. He used his wand like an intercom to communicate with the Koopas on the Cruiser.

"We have found no signs of them on the Twin Bridges, Cookie Mountain, Soda Lake, or Vanilla Heights! We are now going over the Forest of Illusions. Keep a good eye out! There are illusions and this forest is big!" Kamek yelled over the intercom.

"Yes, sir!" a Koopa said over it.

The amount of time it took to search the Forest of Illusions and later Chocolate Island, took equal amount of time for Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to find the cave entrance. Kamek had just led the Koopa Cruiser over Yoshi's Island when he saw them enter the cave…

"Land this on the mountain and follow my signal!" Kamek said.

Inside, Mario and Luigi were in the room where the Emerald could be seen on a ledge up high.

"I can't-a reach that!" Mario said.

"I can..." And with that, Luigi performed a Triple Jump and Scuttled (air-kicked) up, reaching the ledge.

"I have it!" Luigi said. He jumped down.

The three left. As they were crossing a stone bridge which lead back outside, they found a battalion of Koopas, blocking their way at the entrance. Kamek was on his broom, floating above them.

"Attack!" the Magikoopa yelled.

The Koopas ran over to Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi in furiously.

"Uh oh!" Yoshi said.

"Attack!" Mario yelled.

Mario left Luigi and Yoshi to fight the mindless troops and then proceeded to confront their leader.

"Bowser made a deal with us to do this! Does this mean this was a trap?" Mario asked.

"No, but since they have extraordinary powers and could be used to rule the world, I do not trust you," Kamek said.

"The Ancient Gems?" Mario asked.

"Yes."

"So Bowser tricked us?" Mario asked.

"I guess," Kamek said.

Mario Super Jump Punched the Magikoopa, causing him to fall off of his broom. Mario grabbed a near by fire flower, and used it to incinerate Kamek's broom.

"MY BROOM!" Kamek yelled.

He fired the Basic Spell (Triangle, Square, and Circle) at Mario. Mario leaped over it and punched Kamek. Kamek launched an freezing spell at the plumber, but missed, causing it to freeze one of the troops instead. The Italian smacked the Koopa's eyeglasses off afterwards.

"My glasses... I can barely see! I need to perform the vision spell..." Kamek said as he stepped on his glasses.

Mario shoved him off of the bridge. Kamek fell into the dark unknown below.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Yoshi had just finished off the rest of the Koopas.

"Bowser tricked us..." Mario said.

"We suspected it," Luigi said.

"I know. We have to get to him - fast. We need to stop by our house first to get the Ruby before he breaks in and steals it," Mario said.

The three left the cave and noticed the Koopa Cruiser on top of the mountain. They climbed to the top of the mountain and boarded the cruiser, and took control of it, using it to fly away from Dinosaur Land.


End file.
